


SKAM La S1 E8: Everyone Hates Me

by TheAwkwardOne6



Series: SKAM La Season 1 [9]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Relationships: Ava Boudreaux/Oliver Lirette
Series: SKAM La Season 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056755
Kudos: 2





	1. Pick up

##  **Clip 1, Saturday 11:00AM, 2021: Pick up**

_ (Ava is trying to call Oliver but he is not picking up his phone. She leaves voicemail after voicemail, saying things like “let me explain what happened” or “call me back please” and her last one is Ava sobbing as she says “pick up!” _

_ After she puts the phone down she sits on her bed and cries when she hears a knock on the door. Thinking it’s Oliver, she opens it. Instead, it’s Sam) _

**Ava**

What are you doing here?

**Sam**

Can I come in?

_ (She nods and helps him into her room. They sit together on the bed.) _

So, I talked to him, and he’s really upset. 

**Ava**

Let me talk to him and explain—

**Sam**

No, Ava, you don’t understand. It’s bad. 

**Ava**

How did he find out? 

**Sam**

Ava, the whole school is talking about it

**Ava**

Sam, how did he find out?

**Sam**

Elijah told him. 

**Ava**

And he just believed—?

**Sam**

It’s true, isn’t it?

**Ava**

How can he just believe something he heard without talking to me—

**Sam**

Ava,  _ Becky _ slapped you across the face and asked why you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. 

_ (Ava receives a text notification) _

**Oliver: i dont wanna talk to u**

**Ava: you have to let me explain**

**Oliver: if i see u rite now i'll do something i’ll regret.**

**Oliver: i’ll call u when im ready to hear why u decided to fuck everything up**

_ (Ava starts sobbing) _

**Sam**

It’ll be okay. 

_ (He hugs her but Ava shakes her head) _

Everything will be okay. 


	2. Way to fucking go, Ava

##  **Clip 2, Monday 12:09AM, 2021: Way to fucking go, Ava**

_ (Ava walks into the cafeteria and notices Sam, Elijah, and Oliver talking but they ignore her. Oliver does look at her but then looks away. After getting her food she sits at her usual table and stares at her food. She’s about to head when Claire hugs her and Briana sits in front of her) _

**Briana**

Are you alright? If this happened to me, I’d be really upset. 

**Ava**

I’m fine. 

**Briana**

It was Sarah who told everyone. Apparently, she’s had a crush on Avery for a long time and was really jealous because they were talking before he met you. 

**Ava**

Has Avery said anything?

**Briana**

These girls were calling you slutty and he told them to mind their own business. But a  _ lot _ of girls are calling you a slut—

**Claire**

Bri, stop. 

**Briana**

But it’s true. I heard a rumor that you’ve been hitlisted. 

**Ava**

What does that mean?

**Briana**

Something is gonna happen to you. Last year a girl had the middle of her hair shaved off. 

**Claire**

God…

_ (Ava turns to see Sarah and Becky talking to each other. Becky notices) _

**Becky**

Way to fucking go, Ava!

_ (She gives her the middle finger.) _

**Claire**

Mind your own business! This doesn’t have anything to do with you. 

**Becky**

Really? Is that what little miss perfect told you? Keep defending her. She’ll ruin your life eventually, then you’ll learn. 

_ (Sarah pulls her away) _

**Briana**

What does that mean?

**Ava**

Nothing. 

**Briana**

Were you friends?

**Ava**

A long time ago. 

**Briana**

What did she mean by that last part? What did you do?

**Claire**

Briana, stop. 

**Ava**

I don’t know!

**Briana**

It had to be something!

**Ava**

She probably just said it to be mean. Just drop it!

_ (At that moment Avery F and Zohra show up and sit down with their food.) _

**Avery F**

Hey losers. 

**Zohra**

Ava, are you okay?

**Ava**

I’m perfectly fine, why do people keep asking me that?


	3. Stop meddling

##  **Clip 3, Tuesday 4:24PM, 2021: Stop Meddling**

**Zohra**

Thanks for inviting me over. 

**Ava**

Of course. Thanks for agreeing to tutor me in government. 

**Zohra**

Any time! 

_ (Zohra’s blushing. She starts getting out her textbooks and notes. Ava pulls out her phone.) _

**Ava: how long will it take for oliver to talk to me??**

**Sam: Idk. He’s still just as mad**

**Ava: what’s he been saying??**

**Sam: He doesn’t talk about you.**

**Ava: then how do you know he’s still mad?**

**Zohra**

Okay, let’s get started. What were the major causes of World War One?

**Ava**

Um

_ (As she’s about to answer, Ava’s mom walks into the room) _

Mom? What are you doing here?

**Ava’s Mom**

I came home early because I heard you got into a fight at school. Who’s this?

**Ava**

This is my friend, Zohra. She’s helping me study. 

**Zohra**

Nice to meet you, ma’am. 

**Ava**

Can’t you just ignore the fight?

**Ava’s Mom**

No, because you have a D in World History. 

**Ava**

That’s why Zohra’s here. 

**Ava’s Mom**

What happened?

**Zohra**

Um, some girls started approaching Ava and calling her mean names, and when she ignored them, they attacked her. I was there. 

**Ava’s Mom**

So it was unprovoked?

_ (Both girls nod) _

Who were they?

**Ava**

Just some girls from our grade. I don’t want to talk about it. 

**Ava’s Mom**

You have to. 

**Ava**

Actually, I don’t! You can’t be gone all year then come home and demand every little detail about my life!

**Ava’s Mom**

I’m trying to help you!

**Ava**

Then stop meddling! 

_ (Ava runs to her room and slams the door. Zohra stares at her notes, looking uncomfortable) _

**Ava’s Mom**

I’m so sorry you had to see that. Would you like something to drink?

**Zohra**

Yes, please. 


	4. Intimidation tactic

##  **Clip 4, Wednesday 2:48PM, 2021: Intimidation tactic**

_ (Ava and Claire are walking to her car. They’re talking about the upcoming play in a few months—Spring Awakening.) _

**Claire**

I’m a bit surprised. It’s a little mature for a high school play, yeah?

**Ava**

Um, they’re changing the curse words I think. 

**Claire**

I might actually audition for this one. 

_ (Ava notices Oliver and Sam in Oliver’s car. Oliver is just staring blanking and Sam says something to him.) _

**Claire**

Has he called yet?

**Ava**

No. 

**Claire**

You don’t have to wait until he’s ready. You have the right to explain yourself. Hey, I know what’ll help. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. 

**Ava**

I won’t, I promise. 

**Claire**

Okay

_ (She puts on “Baby” by Justin Bieber. Her and Ava giggle and sing the lyrics. Claire stops when she notices Nick looking at them) _

**Nick**

Justin Bieber. Nice. 

**Claire**

What do you want?

**Nick**

I was wondering if you wanted to come over to mine? To study?

**Claire**

Excuse me, Mike—

**Nick**

It’s Nick. 

**Claire**

Huh, that pretty much answers your question, I think. I don’t even know your name.

**Nick**

Um, I don’t care what you call me. 

**Claire**

Then I think I will call you…hmm… asshole! Bye!

_ (Ava and her get into the car. Nick looks down and starts walking away.) _

Who does he think he is?

**Ava**

Why’d you call him Mike? You know his name. 

**Claire**

It’s an intimidation tactic. I’ve always wanted to try it. You impressed?

**Ava**

Definitely!

_ (The girls then receive a group text to meet up Thursday afternoon.) _


	5. We’re on the hit list

##  **Clip 5, Thursday 5:30PM, 2021: We’re on the hit list**

_ (The girls are gathered in Ava’s room.) _

**Zohra**

So what’s this meeting about? 

**Briana**

So, as we all know, Ava’s been hitlisted due to her actions at the party. I have received a rather unpleasant phone call that as long as we’re friends with her, we’re all also on the hit list. 

_ (Claire starts laughing) _

Don’t laugh! It’s serious. Two years ago, a girl’s nudes were leaked to everyone! It’s not fairs that something like that should happen to us just because Ava decided to be a slut. 

**Claire**

Briana, I find it interesting that you call yourself a feminist, then go around calling your friend a slut. 

**Briana**

I also think that guys can be sluts! Avery is just as much at fault. 

_ (Ava bits her lip and looks down.) _

And it’s not my fault that Avery doesn’t have that reputation. 

**Claire**

Avery doesn’t have that reputation because guys don’t go around calling each other sluts. If you think it’s unfair, then don’t call other girls sluts!

**Briana**

Let me finish! That’s not all Ava did. 

**Ava**

Oh, God…

**Briana**

Back in junior high, Ava and Becky were best friends. Becky had a boyfriend. They were super cute and Becky was in love with him. But in high school, he started pulling away. Ava was there, comforting Becky, but she knew why he was acting differently. He was secretly seeing Ava behind Becky’s back. Wanna know who this boy was? Oliver Lirette. 

Ava, you only gave yourself to blame for this situation. It’s wrong to steal your best friend’s boyfriend. 

**Claire**

You can’t steal someone. Ava didn’t force Oliver to date her. 

**Briana**

Do you want a friend who sleeps with your boyfriend?

**Claire**

I would prefer it to a friend who calls other girls sluts!

_ (Briana’s face falls dark. It’s obvious that hurt her) _

**Zohra**

Why are you attacking Ava? Sarah and Becky are the enemy. If they go after us, I say we get them back. 

**Briana**

That may be how it works in your gangster Muslim world, but for the rest of us, we have to act normal. 

**Claire**

I can’t listen to this. 

_ (She gets up and leaves the room) _

**Zohra**

What do you mean by “Muslim gangster world”?

**Briana**

You’re fucking crazy! You threw water into Sarah and Becky’s faces. 

**Zohra**

Want to know why I threw water in those girls’ faces? They called you a slut for kissing Nick. I’m my “Muslim gangster world,” we stand up for our friends. 

_ (Zohra leaves too) _

**Briana**

Avery? What are you gonna do?

_ (Avery F looks down) _

**Briana**

Whatever. 

**Ava**

Briana, get out of my house. 

_ (Briana storms out. Ava starts crying and Avery F comforts her) _


	6. I love you

##  **Clip 6, Friday 4:53PM, 2021: I love you**

_ (Ava walks up to the skatepark in pelican park and watches Oliver skate. He notices her and stops. He sits on the bench and she joins him) _

**Oliver**

I’m listening. 

**Ava**

When I kissed Avery, I was in a really horrible mental state. I thought you ditched my play—which I had spent two and a half months rehearsing, to cheat on me with your ex. 

_ (Oliver sighs) _

But Avery was there. He was always there. He gave me a gift. A part of me thought “if he cheated, why shouldn’t I?” 

**Oliver**

And the other part?

**Ava**

I don’t know

**Oliver**

I find it ironic that I took so much shit from your accusations that I was cheating, only for you to cheat on me. 

**Ava**

I wouldn’t have done it if you hadn’t skipped my final show to smoke pot. 

**Oliver**

So it’s my fault?

**Ava**

That’s not what I’m saying! I’m trying to explain myself to you. I fucked up, and I’m sorry! Okay?

**Oliver**

Why would you cheat Judy because you thought I was?

**Ava**

I’m sorry. 

**Oliver**

Ava, it’s not just about you cheating. I don’t know who you are anymore. In junior high, you were friends with Becky, she started dating me, so you wanted to be with me. You get new friends who like senior guys, so you cheat on me with a senior. You just follow what other people like. You have no opinion. What do you really want?

_ (Ava starts crying) _

Call me when you figure that out. 

_ (He leaves) _

**_Song: Like Real People Do by Hozier_ **


End file.
